Homestar Jr: Cluelessness
by keyz05
Summary: After Deep Claw's attacks on Free Country, USA. Homestar Jr. has one problem in his life. Enjoy and Review!


Homestar Jr. was in the Free Country Academy and he was almost ready for a test. He was having some failed thought's on why he could not prepare so soon. While he was walking he thought to himself.

_(How come I was not even prepared?)_

_(Would Specs blame me If I fail the test?)_

He just went on as if he was doing his best to stay awake. Never would his brain feel the achs of the morning pain he had. It almost felt like he was losing it, not knowing what may happen in the future of his own class that he was about to take. Homestar Jr. just knew that their were some ways to improve his knowledge as long as he trusts Homezipan's advice.

As Homestar Jr. was walking he still had thought's to himself.

_(The Kids of Free Country, USA will not like this.)_

_(I have to try hard!)_

During class everyone sat down and took a few notes. Homestar Jr. was writing as well, but still had the morning achs he had earlier. He knew that there was not gonna be any hope for him when this test starts as he felt clueless. He could think that he could trust his sister's advice.

Mrs. Rosemary spoke up to Homestar Jr.

"Homestar Jr. what did George Washington do during the American Revolution?"

He knew that he could not speak up due to his cluelessness he was having. Why couldn't he punish himself for not studying? He still never had the time to answer.  
The kids around him were confused, but they went on as Mrs. Rosemary went to another student.

_(What are you doing Homestar Junior!?)_

_(I was supposed to answer to Mrs. Rosemary like always!)_

_(Now Specs is confused at me.)_

Homestar Jr. felt the guilt inside of him. He knew that the Kids of Free Country, USA were not liking this including his own parents. Homestar Jr. knew that the test was coming.

"Kids," Mrs. Rosemary spoke up. "Today is your test I hope your are all prepared."

"Yes Mrs. Rosemary." All the Kids spoke up.

As Mrs. Rosemary was handing down the test's to the students tables, Homestar Jr. felt nervous. He was never even prepared and thought.

_(Oh no, Here it comes!)_

Homestar Jr. started his test in complete despair of finding the right answers and already was he choosing the wrong ones. His girlfriend Specs looked at him with a not so good face. As Homestar Jr. was continuing the test he felt the guilt inside of him.

_(This is not gonna be good Homestar Jr.)_

_(Just what am I even thinking!?)_

Homestar Jr. was in stress sweat and not trying to give up as his parent's would be in shame if he got a bad grade. He knew about the feeling's toward's other's and thought.

_(How about I cheat?)_

_(No! But I have to do this!)_

Homestar Jr. went to cheat on his Girlfriend's paper but suddenly gets caught by Mrs. Rosemary.

"Homestar Jr.!"

He already froze when he looked at her stern face.

"Just what are you think your doing!?"

Homestar Jr. did not even reply, he failed to find answer to her own question and the Kids of Free Country, USA were all looking at him.

"No reply? Then it is settled you get your first F-!" Mrs. Rosemary finally stated.

It just shocked the entire room as if no one had seen Homestar Jr. got a failing grade before. He felt like he blew his chance and chose to punish himself.

"Homestar Jr. what are you doing!?" Mrs. Rosemary said in suprise as the young boy was ready to jump out of the window.

**"Homestar Jr. NO!" **Specs yelled as the class got in shock.

It was too late. Homestar Jr. broke out off the school window and fell straight to the very hard ground where he just stopped breathing.

An Ambulance arrived and took the young armless boy to the Hospital. Homestar Jr. was not showing any signs of heartbeat.

In about a few minutes it felt like Free Country, USA knew the craziness inside of him, they would think why would Homestar Jr. try to kill himself?  
They all knew he just failed a test and had guilt inside of him.

At the Hospital was people and his family in shock.

Homestar Jr. is dead.

It brought shame upon his girlfriend and his own friends too. They all knew that he needed to Punish himself for that foolish grade of his. It was like their very worst nightmare had finally come true.

His death brought darkness to Free Country, USA.


End file.
